The conversion of oxygenates to olefins (OTO) is currently the subject of intense research because it has the potential for replacing the long-standing steam cracking technology that is today the industry-standard for producing world scale quantities of ethylene and propylene. The very large volumes involved suggest that substantial economic incentives exist for alternate technologies that can deliver high throughputs of light olefins in a cost efficient manner. Whereas steam cracking relies on non-selective thermal reactions of naphtha range hydrocarbons at very high temperatures, OTO exploits catalytic and micro-architectural properties of acidic molecular sieves under milder temperature conditions to produce high yields of ethylene and propylene from methanol.
Current understanding of the OTO reactions suggests a complex sequence in which three major steps can be identified: (1) an induction period leading to the formation of an active carbon pool (alkyl-aromatics), (2) alkylation-dealkylation reactions of these active intermediates leading to products, and (3) a gradual build-up of condensed ring aromatics. OTO is therefore an inherently transient chemical transformation in which the catalyst is in a continuous state of change. The ability of the catalyst to maintain high olefin yields for prolonged periods of time relies on a delicate balance between the relative rates at which the above processes take place. The formation of coke-like molecules is of singular importance because their accumulation interferes with the desired reaction sequence in a number of ways. In particular, coke renders the carbon pool inactive, lowers the rates of diffusion of reactants and products, increases the potential for undesired secondary reactions and limits catalyst life.
Over the last two decades, many catalytic materials have been identified as being useful for carrying out the OTO reactions. Crystalline molecular sieves are the preferred catalysts today because they simultaneously address the acidity and morphological requirements for the reactions. Particularly preferred materials are eight-membered ring aluminosilicates, such as those having the chabazite (CHA) framework type, as well as aluminophosphates (AlPOs) and silicoaluminophosphates (SAPOs) of the CHA framework type, such as SAPO-34.
Chabazite is a naturally occurring zeolite with the approximate formula Ca6Al12Si24O72. Three synthetic forms of chabazite are described in “Zeolite Molecular Sieves”, by D. W. Breck, published in 1973 by John Wiley & Sons, the complete disclosure of which is incorporated herein by specific reference. The three synthetic forms reported by Breck are Zeolite “K-G”, described in J. Chem. Soc., p. 2822 (1956), Barrer et al; Zeolite D, described in British Patent No. 868,846 (1961); and Zeolite R, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,181 (1962). Zeolite K-G zeolite has a silica:alumina mole ratio of 2.3:1 to 4.15:1, whereas zeolites D and R have silica:alumina mole ratios of 4.5:1 to 4.9:1 and 3.45:1 to 3.65:1, respectively.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871, the synthesis of a wide variety of SAPO materials of various framework types is described with a number of specific examples. Also disclosed are a large number of possible organic templates, with some specific examples. In the specific examples a number of CHA framework type materials are described. The preparation of SAPO-34 is reported, using tetraethylammonium hydroxide (TEAOH), or isopropylamine, or mixtures of TEAOH and dipropylamine (DPA) as templates. Also disclosed is a specific example that utilizes cyclohexylamine in the preparation of SAPO-44. Although other template materials are described, there are no other templates indicated as being suitable for preparing SAPO's of the CHA framework type.
However, although TEAOH is an effective template in the production of SAPO molecular sieves having the CHA framework type, it is not a framework specific template. Thus TEAOH is also known to induce the formation of AEI framework type molecular sieves, such as AlPO4-18 and SAPO-18. In fact, this dual structure-directing property has been exploited in the synthesis of intergrowths of CHA and AEI framework type molecular sieves, such as EMM-2 (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,372). However, the synthesis of intergrown molecular sieves is known to be difficult to control, both in the ratio of the different phases and in the crystal morphology of the product. There is therefore interest in finding alternatives to TEAOH as templates for the synthesis of chabazite-containing SAPO and AlPO4 molecular sieves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,415 discloses the synthesis of a silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve, SAPO-44, which has a CHA framework type in the presence of a directing agent comprising cyclohexylamine or a cyclohexylammonium salt, such as cyclohexylammonium chloride or cyclohexylammonium bromide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,901 discloses a method for preparing a microporous silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve having the CHA framework type, which process comprises (a) forming a reaction mixture comprising a source of aluminum, a source of silicon, a source of phosphorus, optionally at least one source of fluoride ions and at least one template containing one or more N,N-dimethylamino moieties, (b) inducing crystallization of the silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve from the reaction mixture, and (c) recovering silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve from the reaction mixture. Suitable templates are said to include one or more of N,N-dimethylethanolamine, N,N-dimethylbutanolamine, N,N-dimethylheptanolamine, N,N-dimethyl-hexanolamine, N,N-dimethylethylenediamine, N,N-dimethylpropylenediamine, N,N-dimethylbutylenediamine, N,N-dimethylheptylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-hexylenediamine, or dimethylethylamine, dimethylpropylamine, dimethyl-heptylamine and dimethylhexylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,363 discloses a process for preparing microporous crystalline silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieves of CHA framework type, the process comprising: (a) providing a reaction mixture comprising a source of alumina, a source of phosphate, a source of silica, HF, and an organic template comprising one or more compounds of the formula:(CH3)2N—R—N(CH3)2 where R is an alkyl radical of from 1 to 12 carbon atoms; (b) inducing crystallization of silicoaluminophosphate from the reaction mixture,; and (c) recovering silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve. Suitable templates are said to include one or more of the group consisting of: N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,3-propane-diamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,4-butanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,5-pentanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,6-hexanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,7-heptanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,8-octanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,9-nonanediamine N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,10-decanediamine, N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,11-undecanediamine and N,N,N′,N′-tetramethyl-1,12-dodecanediamine.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0253163, published Dec. 16, 2004, discloses the synthesis of silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieves having the CHA framework type employing a directing agent having the formula:R1R2N—R3 wherein R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and R3 is selected from the group consisting of 4- to 8-membered cycloalkyl groups, optionally substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and 4- to 8-membered heterocyclic groups having from 1 to 3 heteroatoms, said heterocyclic groups being optionally substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and the heteroatoms in said heterocyclic groups being selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S. Preferably, the directing agent is selected from N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-methyl-cyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclopentylamine, N,N-dimethyl-methyl-cyclopentylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cycloheptylamine, N,N-dimethyl-methylcycloheptylamine, and most preferably is N,N-dimethyl-cyclohexylamine.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0043249, published Feb. 22, 2007, discloses method of synthesizing a crystalline aluminophosphate or silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve having a CHA framework-type, the method comprising: a) providing a synthesis mixture comprising a source of aluminum, a source of phosphorus, optionally a source of silicon and at least one organic template of formula:[R1R2R3N—R4]+ X−wherein R1, R2 and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R4 is selected from the group consisting of 4- to 8-membered cycloalkyl groups, optionally substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; 4- to 8-membered heterocyclic groups having from 1 to 3 heteroatoms, said heterocyclic groups being optionally substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and the heteroatoms in said heterocyclic groups being selected from the group consisting of O, N, and S; and aromatic groups optionally substituted by 1 to 3 alkyl groups, said alkyl groups having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and X− is an anion; and b) inducing crystallization of said crystalline molecular sieve having a CHA framework type.
According to the present invention, it has now been found that silicoaluminophosphates and aluminophosphates comprising CHA framework type molecular sieves can be synthesized using as a template a compound of the formula [R1R2R3R4N]+ X− where R1, R2, R3 and R4 are each independently selected from acyclic alkyl groups having at least one carbon atom and wherein the total number of carbon atoms in the alkyl groups is greater than 8 but less than 16.